


Destiel #15

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean/Cas are in a high school cooking class together."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #15

"Hey, can I borrow a whisk?"

Castiel jumped in surprise, having not realized Dean Winchester had approached him. He looked up from his bowl of chocolate batter and straight into those candy-green eyes. “You have your own.” Castiel put a bite of bitterness into the sentence and looked back down to stir again.

"Well fine, but you should stop stirring that or it’ll get too many bubbles." Dean was still staring at Cas lazily as he hopped up onto the counter beside him and swung his legs like a toddler.

Castiel glared even harder at the batter and defiantly stirred a few more seconds just so Dean knew that he couldn’t boss Cas around. “Get your ass off of my counter, Dean. This is where I make food.” He waited for a stubborn reply, but got none as the freckled nuisance slid out of his way. Castiel took out a pan and sprayed it with Pam before slowly pouring the chocolate batter into it. “You know, we only have five minutes left. You’ll get another F if you don’t get back to it right now.”

"Yes, but I need a whisk."

Castiel turned to spear Dean with a glare from his piercing blue eyes. With hands resting on his hips, he produced a frustrated snort and said, “Yes, you do.”

"No, Cas. What, do you think I came over here just to flirt with you?"  
"Did you?" Cas challenged, raising one eyebrow. He watched as Dean’s face immediately lit up with a flush and his expression went all awry.

"I-" An ominous ringing interrupted their slightly awkward moment with a shiver down Cas’s back. "Looks like you’re getting an F also. And a tardy because you have to clean this up." Castiel slapped a hand to his forehead as he watched other kids filing out to their next classes. Cas hadn’t even gotten his cake in the oven.

"You two are not leaving this classroom until that-" Both students looked over to see their Culinary teacher, Mrs. Benner motioning towards the messy kitchen area that was Castiel’s. Cas sighed as she went on, "But this is my lunch period so I’m leaving you two in here. Turn off the light when you’re done."

"You’re helping me clean, Dean Winchester. You distracted me."  
And then they were alone. Cas felt his frustration dissolve and stress replace it. He couldn’t miss his next class. That would be a truancy. “Woah there tiger,” Dean’s voice once again broke into his thoughts, “Slow down.” Cas was already pulling out the trash and getting ready to spoon the batter into it. “Just because something isn’t how you wanted it, doesn’t mean you should just let it go to waste. Especially not cake batter.” Dean grabbed the cake pan out of Cas’s hands and stuck his finger in, hooking as much batter as he could and bringing it up to his lips.

Castiel felt his face turning red the more he focused on Dean’s tongue that slid along the length of his finger. He should not be thinking this way about a boy he hates. “Aren’t you going to have some?” Dean held out the pan and Castiel absentmindedly obeyed. After licking his finger clean, he held Dean’s gaze. The counter was still covered in powders and oils, but Dean had leapt back atop it anyways. Between all this, the only thing Castiel could focus on was the small bit off chocolate left on Dean’s lip. “Here…” Cas murmured taking a step forward. His heart was pounding, and all he could think about was Dean’s smirk. His smirk that said he had just won a long-fought battle. Dean had been wanting this. Fine.

Castiel leaned against the counter between Dean’s legs and stood on his tippy-toes to reach Dean’s lips. The moment their mouth’s collided was a bit awkward, as their noses bumped slightly, but they quickly recovered from the rookie mistake. Castiel had to remember why he had done this in the first place. Oh yeah. Chocolate. Castiel darted his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Dean’s lip, both of them moaning. Dean for Cas and Cas for chocolate. As soon as Cas was satisfied and the chocolate had been licked away, he leaned away. Dean looked confused and a whine escaped his swollen lips.

Castiel turned and grabbed a rag to clean the counters, “Can’t let sweet things go to waste.”


End file.
